


They don’t love you like I love you

by valiidpunkman



Category: It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Bottom Dennis, Catholic Guilt, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Gay Dennis Reynolds, High School, Homophobic Slurs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Needy Mac, Smut, Third Person POV, Top Mac, and some tears, handjobs, lots of porn, with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiidpunkman/pseuds/valiidpunkman
Summary: After prom night, Mac and Dennis decide to do what they’ve always thought about doing.What should’ve happened if Mac didn’t sleep with Dennis’ prom date but with Dennis instead.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Mac/Dennis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	They don’t love you like I love you

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much an AU. I know things are different in the show, I just wanted to write them being really sweet while also being really gross. Dennis is pretty manipulative as always but in this they actually fall in love and stuff. there’s some of both their POVs. check out the yeah yeah yeahs song, it’s popular and incredible with bittersweet lyrics that made me vomit this up

“We’re — we’re really not supposed to be doing this, dude,” Mac panted into the other boy’s mouth, eyes wide and anxious, gelled-up dark hair stood up in a greasy mess from Dennis’ fingers messily tugging at it. His tux was well passed disheveled now thanks to the eager boy in his lap demanding every bit of his body on display and his attention; the bow tie attached now falling crooked and his button-up a quarter of the way undone, exposing his pale chest and pink nipples for the other boy to gnaw on and go absolutely nuts over.

Dennis would be lying if he said he didn’t think they’d somehow end up here at some point. All of the unnecessary glances here and there in class, sharing a smoke at lunch, even some weird touching when they got really high off of Charlie’s glue in their room on the weekends. 

One of them would eventually make a move sooner or later, it was a matter of how and when. How, now being tipsy Dennis crawling on tipsy Mac’s lap and throwing caution to the wind by leaning in for an honest to God kiss. When, being at senior prom, just a few months before Dennis is destined to move away and go to a respectable college, far from the gang and closer to hotter and easier men and women that don’t give a fuck. They were doomed after graduation anyways, and Mac had spent enough nights in his room pouting pathetically while disguising his sad weeping as a common cold. It was confusing how upset he got over a friend he had made by selling skunk weed to during freshman year, but it hurt to imagine anything getting in the way of... whatever they had.

“Fuck what we’re supposed to do,” Dennis whispers in Mac’s ear before licking it teasingly, turning Mac’s cheeks to an adorably bashful pink. “As if we ever follow any of the rules anyway.”

Another sweet, wet kiss has Mac’s cock eager and renting in his dress pants and making the boy stutter each breath while swallowing nervously. 

“O-Okay, just— please just never tell anybody.” 

Mac could feel bursts of shame and distress at the mere idea of this special moment between them just being some ploy to make fun of then expose the Catholic Faggot from Philly. 

Dennis, on the other hand smirked at his beg for secrecy, knowing how dirty and wrong it must feel for the helpless boy. He has a lingering desire to corrupt Mac, make him even more whipped and devoted than he already is, give him a nice taste of what Dennis Reynolds could really do to him. He tortured Mac with an extra slow, hard grind with his hips, making Mac let out the most feminine, porny-pathetic whimper either of them had ever heard in return. Dennis is pleased of the human putty just spreading out right beneath his fingertips so eagerly and willingly. His blue eyes watch with manic intensity as the boy beneath him wiggles like a worm down a stream, his face contorted in a pained expression and cheeks as pink as a peach. It’s just so fucking easy, and Mac is so goddamn beautiful. 

“Fuck, Dennis, I don’t know what to do. It hurts, it just hurts so fucking _bad_ —“

Dennis quiets the boy with a disappointed tisk at his impatience and then a sweet kiss to soften the blow before petting his hair with a soothing comb of his fingers. His hands are met with copious amounts of sticky hair gel, but he masks his disdain for the texture and instead bends down to mouth and pet at his neck instead.

“I know, baby. It hurts me too. I’m gonna make you feel better, gonna make you feel good,” he murmured the sweet nothings right in his ear, succeeding in turning him on even harder with a seductive bite of his bottom lip and another smooth roll of his hips. Mac’s got a chubby that’s predominantly glaring in his dress pants, one so painfully obvious that if Dennis didn’t know any better he’d think Mac wasn’t even wearing any underwear in the first place. Dennis wants to drink his _very_ Catholic best friend’s cum and ride the cock that’s been poking and swelling up against his own for the past ten minutes. 

There’s no mercy in Dennis anymore. No more pussying around with shared joints in the parking lot at school, or chugging beer in Mac’s disgusting room with the lights off and passing out in each other’s arms. Sometimes even having long staring contests which always had them battling what felt right but was wrong. And most of all, he’s done watching Mac play pretend. It’s obvious he can’t resist Dennis and especially his body - any moron couldn’t. But there’s something about his longing and devotion that’s fairly different from the rest. Dennis has a hold on Mac that has him loyal as a dog and fierce as a soldier. All in all, Dennis is fucking through with messing around like straight normal teenage boys and wasting so much goddamn time that could be spent getting off on dick that’s rightfully his. Mac could fuck him right, could fuck him good, as long as he pulls the strings just so. 

“You will?” Mac’s puppy dog brown eyes shine while he melts under Dennis’ touch as his tongue peeks out to lick his lips. 

Dennis lets out almost a malevolent sounding chuckle, drawing his fingers down lower and lower until they’ve reached his nipples through his button up. His deft fingers have taken to drifting underneath his blazer and playing with his hard nipples, causing Mac to let out all the other pretty sounds he’d been holding in. 

“I promise, baby. No one can touch you like I can.”

Mac’s eyes have fallen closed in an unadulterated ecstasy, groaning so soft and pretty while he hesitantly starts playing with Dennis’ ass in the palms of his hands. 

Hook, line, and sinker. 

“Yeah, no one else, Den, n-no one,” he agreed with a nervous stutter so quiet that Dennis almost couldn’t hear despite being a merely three inches away from his gushing gorgeous face. But it was clear then and even clearer now, Mac was wrapped right around Dennis’ finger. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, feeling up Mac’s dick with his other wandering hand and finding that he’s not what he’d consider small. Dennis wants to feel it leak onto his fingers, wants all of his seed coated over his face. “God _damn,_ that’s fucking big. I’m taking it out, alright?”

The darker haired boy can only whine for a reply as his best friend’s hands have officially crossed the line, unzipping him of his dress pants and going in for the kill. His face turns ten shades redder as Dennis is met with his bare, veiny and swollen dick flopping right out onto his hands. 

“Commando, eh?”

“I-I thought I’d get laid tonight and it’d just make stuff more easier,” Mac answered, wanting to close himself off again due to mortification of his privates being out in the open like this in front of Dennis of all people.

“Well, you weren’t wrong, were you Mac?” Dennis tilted his head to the side as he lowered himself to be directly in line with his cock, the tip red and desperate for a mouth to get to sucking. He pumps and jacks it up and down for a couple easy strokes to get a rise out of him before running his tongue down the entire length, humming in satisfaction at the heavy warmth and taste.

“Fuck Dennis, just like that,” he huffs as his buddy drags his cock further down his throat with consistent swift suckling all the way through. Dennis has already begun slobbering about a dozen pumps in, swirling his tongue and then going back up to gently kiss the very tip to gather the pre-cum oozing on his lips and taste it. He pictures everything he likes getting done on him and tries exaggerating each movement to drive Mac absolutely insane. By the looks of it, this is just the beginning, and he’s more than out of it what with being a shaking, groaning, blubbering mess up above. Several moments later of repeating his technique, Mac speaks up after quietly enjoying.

“Can you maybe, uh, play with my balls a little bit? If... y’know, if you can,” he gently requests, feeling selfish and insecure for even asking. Dennis, on the other hand is more than happy to oblige, smirking as much as he can around the cock in his mouth while his wet hand goes to scrunch his friend’s hanging sack while he boldly swallows. It makes him panic for a moment, not yet quite adjusted to breathing through his nose yet, but once he’s aggressively confident with his simultaneous sucking and groping, his friend isn’t as shy when showing his appreciation.

“ _FUCK,_ oh fuck, Den! Oh God, forgive me lord, forgive me, but it just feels so good,” Mac’s boisterous shout turns in to tiny timid prayers. Dennis doesn’t care for his religious bullshit, but he does find it flattering that he has such a huge effect on him that he felt desperately guilty for wanting it and loving it so much. But he has the capability of pushing him even further. He wanted to make him cum until he’s not apologizing so fucking much, but instead squealing and busting a nut all over his face. Taking another moment to catch his breath and still entertaining the boy with the juicy pumps of his hand, Dennis smirks in preparation for further praise before diving deeper. 

His mouth engulfs one of Mac’s hanging balls, sucking on it like a vacuum and drenching him with spit and pre-cum. Dennis couldn’t help himself but moan like a whore when he hears his friend’s reaction.

“Oh my God, shit! That’s it Den, suck that, make me hard, gonna make me cum! I’m ready, so ready to cum baby, so close, I—“

“Fuck yeah, Mac,” Dennis pants, drooling over the bobbing cock in front of him that without warning starts to throb. Before Dennis could admire the sight of his shiny, saliva-slick dick, spurts of thick and pearly white cum flow from the tip and land all over Dennis at random. Flustered and unprepared, he sticks his tongue out wide to catch at least a drop or two before he’s all drained out and it’s too late. Several flows of Mac’s load land on his face and the main target (Dennis’ eager wide mouth) while he moans like a slut and flicks his nipples for extra pleasure. Dennis can only enjoy the ride, the blissful twenty or so seconds of the boy’s orgasm. When Mac is through with finishing, he takes shallow hurried breaths like he’d just won a marathon while the other boy swallows everything he got and licks his lips for extra measure. 

Mac is the first one to break the pregnant silence, sounding drunk and tired yet somehow still adorably fucking nervous when he speaks up.

“Um, hey dude, you need a hand? Or a little help with—“ he gestures vaguely to Dennis’ raging hard-on while raising his brows, still soft and innocent even after getting his brain sucked out of him. Dennis is just as tired as him, feeling his jaw ache from taking all of that. He weighs out his options consisting of just falling asleep come soaked, making Mac swear to pay him back later or enjoying a little handy now to take the edge off.

Why not both?

Dennis is grinning ear to ear while the other boy snakes his hand down his pants to rush and palm his dick. He’s worked up enough that it doesn’t take that many strokes to finish, while being delighted to see Mac eagerly licking the cum off his own hand and his buddy’s dick. 

Prom could’ve been filled with booze and girls and awkward dancing with people the boys aren’t that attracted to and don’t even care for that much. However, ending up sticky and sweaty with the boy Dennis has had his eye on and so much pent up frustration over, it would be a white lie to say he didn’t end up where he really wanted to be. 

For the rest of the semester they sneak away to the restroom during class and sometimes lunch to fool around. When Dennis packs all his shit up for university he kisses Mac on the lips and Mac pretends not to cry. It took him a long time to figure out if it meant something or if it was just a heat of the moment type of thing. When Dennis comes back home several years later once he ditches his original career path to buy an Irish bar instead, Mac can’t stop his hands from shaking and his palms from sweating when Dennis is back in his arms; whispering stuff about missing him, about never leaving him, about wanting to come back around. How no one loves him like Dennis loves him.

Mac is fucking helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave any comment if u can <3
> 
> Shoot an ask on tumblr about requests or legit anything Sunny related! @dumbpunkass :)


End file.
